Viagem no tempo
by clau snape
Summary: Severo Snape recorda a trajetória de seu amor.


FEST 2008

Nome: Viagem no tempo  
Autora: Clau Snape

Beta-reader: Thity Deluc  
Pares: Severo Snape – Hermione Granger  
Censura: R  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: para todos os livros  
Avisos ou Alertas: Proibida para diabéticos 

Resumo: Severo Snape recorda a trajetória de seu amor.

Agradecimentos: Para a Cris que betou! beijos

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,  
Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner  
Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo Snape contemplou a mulher deitada ao seu lado no confortável quarto da mansão Snape e seu pensamento voltou longamente no tempo.

Desde o primeiro momento nas masmorras, onde a menina de cabelos lanudos, e dedo levantado estava sempre a postos, o olhar vivaz desejando todo o saber que pudesse captar. Ali ele já sabia que ela seria alguém especial no mundo deles. Apesar de por vezes ser extremamente irritante.

No segundo ano ele, apesar de saber da engenhosa manobra dela para invadir seu estoque em busca de ingredientes para a Poção Polissuco, não a delatara, talvez por jamais ter encontrado alguém tão precoce e tão inteligente quanto ela. Preocupara-se ao ver a pobre aluna nascida trouxa vítima do basilisco, petrificada, porém ainda assim ela fora capaz de auxiliar na descoberta do mistério da câmara secreta.

A pré-adolescente do terceiro ano que se desesperara com a ousadia de ter azarado junto com seus fiéis amigos um professor e logo após se arrependera, desvelando-se em protegê-lo.

A estonteante visão dela completamente mudada para o baile de inverno durante o Torneio Tribruxo.

Na verdade, foi naquele ano, que ele a percebeu efetivamente não apenas como a aluna mais brilhante que já tivera, mas também como um belo prenúncio de mulher. E como invejara o búlgaro de fala arrastada que deslizava com ela pelo salão.

Das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix no Largo Grimmauld, onde seu interesse começou a ser mais e mais alimentado enquanto ela gradativamente se transformava em uma bruxa poderosa, mantendo o foco, o senso de responsabilidade, o olhar sagaz e questionador. Paralelo a isso crescia em graça e beleza e seu desejo só ia se desenvolvendo apesar de todos os riscos envolvidos.

De como fora difícil durante o sexto ano lidar com a dubiedade de suas tarefas. Ajudar Alvo a resistir aos efeitos da fatídica poção, cuidar de todas as coisas para que elas seguissem o curso planejado, e ainda mantê-la a salvo de qualquer tipo de ação do Lorde das Trevas ou dos comensais, já que ela era uma excelente opção de ataque dada a sua proximidade com o garoto que sobreviveu.

E ainda assim quando todo o ato se consumara na Torre de Astronomia, como fora difícil passar por ela no corredor sem poder olhar para trás sem poder dizer-lhe nem uma palavra e esperar que ela não o odiasse mais por aquilo tudo. E também não poder fazer nada para protegê-la dos comensais que atacavam o castelo. Partir fora deveras doloroso...

O ano da batalha final o jogou em um turbilhão de emoções desenfreadas. Emoções tão semelhantes às de quase vinte anos antes. Porém dessa vez tentaria não deixar que o pior acontecesse.

A ausência de seu maldito amigo e mentor era algo que ainda o incomodava muito. Sem ele para desabafar tudo se potencializava. Tinha que lidar com as ações dos comensais, com a insanidade de Voldemort, esquivar-se da ira de seus antigos colegas na direção de Hogwarts, principalmente por que eles desconheciam a sua real fidelidade, e ainda proteger o Potter e assim manter-se fiel à memória de Lílian.

Mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Em seus olhos castanhos e doces sempre ansiosos por conhecimento. Em como desejava poder partilhar da sua vida, como seria tudo mais fácil se ela pudesse saber da verdade. Lutava para que nada de mal acontecesse a ela enquanto aquela guerra estúpida durasse.

Ele vivera numa agonia constante por todo esse período. Não queria passar pela segunda vez por todo o sofrimento que passara na época de Lílian.

Durante o período em que ela esteve desaparecida junto com Harry e Rony em busca das Horcruxes, ele tentava monitorar seus passos para protegê-los, e foi um enorme alívio quando o antigo diretor Fineus Nigellus lhe deu a direção da Floresta do Deão e ele pode se aproximar do acampamento antes de cumprir sua missão com a espada do fundador da Grifinória.

Observá-la mesmo que de longe já abrandava seu coração, ele queria mais. Queria poder tocá-la e abraçá-la, mas não podia pôr tudo a perder. Era necessário mais esse sacrifício até que tudo se resolvesse, precisava se agarrar ao desejo de ver tudo terminado para tentar ser feliz. De preferência em sua companhia.

A visão dela no seu momento de calvário máximo, na Casa dos Gritos, quando ela ofertou ao Harry o frasco que levaria suas memórias fora a punhalada final em todo o seu sentimento. Estava muito fraco e naquele momento, achou que jamais poderia lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, dada a necessidade de revelar os reais propósitos de toda aquela batalha. Resolvera, portanto guardar todo seu sentimento por ela no fundo de seu coração. Jamais alguém saberia disso. Morreria com a lembrança de seus dois únicos amores.

Porém ...

Merlin lhe concedera uma oportunidade, um resgate.

E ela viera justamente pelas mãos ternas dela, que retornara ao lúgubre local com a ajuda necessária para lhe salvar.

A dedicação dela ao cuidar dele foi tão intensa que o fez se agarrar à vida com uma esperança jamais sonhada.

A partir daí o laço entre eles se estreitou.

Era comum vê-los juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sempre conversando e estudando. Com o término da guerra, ela não se permitira parar de estudar e regressara aos estudos com o mesmo afinco de outrora.

A proximidade fez os sentimentos desabrocharem e ele se lembrou do primeiro beijo deles. Assustado, terno, casto, mas cheio de promessas. No momento em que suas bocas se uniram, ele sabia que seria para jamais se separarem.

Cada momento vivido por eles era deliciosamente esperado, encontros furtivos em cada recanto do castelo como dois adolescentes, até que chegasse a hora em que pudessem viver seu amor às claras, sem limites e nem censuras.

A sublime noite onde se tornaram um só corpo e uma só alma. O prazer imensurável de se descobrirem: cada poro, cada milímetro de pele. A inocência dela se verter ante a experiência dele. Transformá-la em mulher, perceber seu enlevo, sua excitação, sua entrega total e irrestrita. Impossível esquecer o fogo em seus olhos, o calor cobrindo seu rosto, a respiração entrecortada enquanto as unhas dela cravavam suas costas, o seu nome sussurrado entre os gemidos de prazer, o ápice glorioso deles abençoado por todos os deuses.

Encarar o espanto de todos ao vê-los juntos e felizes também não fora simples. Ser o herói aclamado da guerra ainda não era o suficiente para que muitos bruxos permitissem o seu envolvimento com uma bruxa tão mais nova. Sem falar nas antigas rixas entre as casas.

_Leões e serpentes não se misturam, diziam._

Mas o que ninguém sabia é que esse amor fora construído aos poucos. Entre risos e lágrimas, entre espera e angústias, pelo amor ao conhecimento, e principalmente fortalecido pela coragem de ambos em enfrentar tudo e todos na busca da plenitude. Com esse relacionamento ele aprendeu a ser mais flexível, aprendeu, sobretudo a sorrir. Era um amor selado e eternizado. Um amor maior que o tempo.

Apesar de tantos percalços, eles se uniram em definitivo em uma cerimônia simples, mas repleta de emoção. Nunca ele a vira tão radiante. Ela era a tradução perfeita da supremacia do amor.

Algum tempo depois ele foi confrontado com a notícia que teria herdeiros. O coroamento do amor deles o deixou em estado de choque. Porém, no momento em que ele pôs os olhos na pequena Laura, olhos negros como ébano, cabelinhos cheios de cachos castanhos como os da mãe, as mãozinhas curiosas e delicadas e a boca em forma de coração sugando avidamente o seio materno, ele realmente percebeu que o mundo não podia ser melhor, mais brilhante e mais feliz...

Por mais três vezes essa sensação o acometeu, com a chegada de seus outros filhos. Jamais durante sua juventude ele imaginara que isso seria possível. Passara tempo demais entregue a coisas tão negativas que não achou que a felicidade lhe seria permitida.

Mas agora ele percebia que além dela existir tinha nome, sobrenome e descendentes. E era inteira dele.

Quinze anos se passaram e seus quatro rebentos haviam alçado vôo. Estavam todos em Hogwarts, apesar do fato de cada um pertencer a uma casa diferente, contrariando suas heranças familiares. Mas até essa mudança era positiva. Deixava para trás toda e qualquer dúvida em relação às desigualdades e rixas que no passado aconteciam. Eram novos tempos, tempos de paz.

E era também um novo tempo para eles. Agora eles eram completa e inteiramente um do outro. Sem necessidades de horários marcados, de se preocupar com a chegada das crianças sem aviso em seus aposentos para filar um pedacinho da cama.

Era chegado o tempo de eles aproveitarem, de todas as formas possíveis, o que a maturidade lhes trouxera. E nesse aspecto eles eram perfeitos. Tinham total conhecimento de seus corpos, de seus anseios. Amavam-se com tamanha intensidade e ardor que não havia limite para tais demonstrações.

Percorreu os traços do rosto dela delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, depois separou os cachos e os afastou permitindo que sua nuca ficasse exposta. Escorregou para debaixo dos lençóis e se aconchegou ao corpo morno dela formando um encaixe perfeito. Sua boca buscou a pele alva do pescoço e entre pequenas mordidas úmidas ele começou a despertá-la.

Ela reagiu estremecendo ante a sua investida e deu um pequeno gemido, aceitando a carícia. Isso desencadeou nele uma corrente que percorreu todo seu corpo longilíneo e parou no seu ponto de tensão. As mãos agora começavam a ganhar espaço junto ao corpo dela, buscando suas curvas tão conhecidas e desejadas. Os dedos roçaram pelos mamilos túrgidos desenhando círculos enquanto ela se virava para encontrar os olhos famintos dele. Foi uma fração de segundos para que suas bocas se encontrassem num delicioso bailado de línguas. As palavras não eram necessárias. A linguagem do amor era quem ditava as regras e eternizava aquele sentimento. Se amaram por toda a noite como se fosse a primeira vez.

oooOOoooOOooo


End file.
